liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Rev. Jesse Lee Peterson
Jesse Lee Peterson is the president and founder of The Brotherhood Organization of A New Destiny (BOND), an American group dedicated to a conservative agenda among African Americans. Peterson is also the Founder and President of BOND Action, Inc., a nonprofit organization who he also runs with Mr. Sean Hannity. In 2011, Peterson founded the South Central LA Tea Party (SCLATP), a black led Tea Party group. The group held major rally to counter the NAACP's narrative portraying the Tea Party movement as unfriendly to blacks. The rally and protest was held downtown Los Angeles outside the LA Convention Center the same week as the NAACP's Annual Convention. He has hosted a cable TV program and a syndicated radio talk show. His radio show is cited by Republican groups as an example of a positive black Republican message, including denunciations of affirmative action as "reverse racism". Views On Slavery To many people, Reverend Peterson is sometimes called "Uncle Ruckus" (like the Boondocks character). On his radio show he thanked the "white people" for enslaving black people. “I’ve often said that, ‘Thank God for slavery,’ because, you know, had not, then the blacks over here would have been stuck in Africa. Everybody and their Mama are trying to get out of Africa and come to America, and so God has a way of looking out for folks and he made it possible by way of slavery to get black folks into this country." ' '"…I thank God that he saw fit for me to get here. Never mind that, you know, (my ancestors) were sold by Arabs and blacks to white folks. The ride over was pretty tough but you know, it’s like riding on a crowded airplane when you’re not in First Class. It’s a tough ride. But you’re happy when you get to your desitination. I thank God that he got me here and to show my appreciation to the blacks who suffered as the result of coming here, and Arabs and blacks who sold us to the white man, (I appreciate) the white man for going there and getting us and bringing us here, I just want to say, ‘Thanks.’”Jesse Lee Peterson: … “Thank God For Slavery” Courtesy Of YourBlackWorld.com Peterson also said to The Huffington Post’s Black Voices that African Americans should be put back on plantations. “One of the things that I would do is take all black people back to the South and put them on the plantation so they would understand the ethic of working," Peterson told The Huffington Post's Black Voices on Tuesday afternoon. "I'm going to put them all on the plantation. They need a good hard education on what it is to work.Rev. Jesse Lee Peterson Agrees With Newt Gingrich, Says He Would Send Blacks Back 'To The Plantation'” He was also interviewed on TheYoungTurks by Cenk Uygur and blames black people, feminists, and gays for everything. TheYoungTurks Views On Women's Rights Rev. Peterson dislikes feminism and believe women shouldn't be allowed to vote. "Women cannot handle power. It's not in them to handle power in the right way. I think that one of the greatest mistakes America made was to allow women the opportunity to vote. We should've never turned this over to women. It was a big mistake. And these women are voting in the wrong people. They're voting in people who are evil who agrees with them. Who're gonna take us down this pathway of destruction. And this probably was the reason they didn't allow women to vote when men were men. Because men in the good old days understood the nature of the woman. They were not afraid to deal with it. And they understood that, you let them take over, this is what would happen."Jesse Lee Peterson, Conservative Preacher, Says Women's Voting Rights 'One Of America's Greatest Mistakes'Fox News guest laments ‘mistake’ of letting women vote References Incorporates material from Wikipedia Category:US Politics Category:Republican Category:Conservatives Category:American People Category:Too Conservative for the GOP